


灿烂千阳

by MelindaLewyska



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, 灿烂千阳背景文
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:21:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26210320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelindaLewyska/pseuds/MelindaLewyska
Summary: “人们数不清她的屋顶上有多少轮皎洁的明月，也数不清她的墙壁之后那一千个灿烂的太阳。”
Relationships: Robert Lewandowski/Marco Reus, 原创人物/罗伊斯
Kudos: 2





	灿烂千阳

**Author's Note:**

> *如题，灵感和部分情节想法来源卡勒德·胡塞尼的同名小说《灿烂千阳》,以及一些看过的新闻资料。  
> *非典型ABO世界观预警，OOC预警，强奸/家暴/暴力描写预警  
> *你往下翻就等于你阅读了以上所有预警，无论读到什么都不可以骂我  
> 因为我很凶会骂回去的  
> *本文ABO世界观：没有Beta,只有omega和alpha两种，A占有绝对的统治权，AO在主流环境下是极其不平等的（类似现实中男女地位不平等）
> 
> 请谨慎考虑再往下阅读  
> 不准骂我  
> 不准骂我  
> 不准骂我  
> 好了你考虑清楚了吗，往下阅读吧——

01  
罗伊斯站在窗户边上，面无表情地盯着这座城市。  
早晨的阳光洒在屋顶和逼仄的院子里，远处传来火箭弹不停歇的轰炸声和开火声，隐隐约约可以听见女人和小孩子的尖叫以及哭泣的声音。尽管已经到了春天，但是天气还是略微有点阴冷，就连太阳光都是灰暗的。  
他检查了一下自己随身携带的手提包，一瓶安眠药，一点食物，一杯瓶装水，此外就还有一个小小的钱包里面装着几张薄薄的纸币和一片信息素的遮蔽帖。  
远处传来钟楼的钟声，一共是九下，罗伊斯在心里默数。这可能是他最后一次听这座钟楼的敲钟声了，在这以前当他被自己的alpha给关进地下室里关禁闭的时候，他都是依靠着这个钟声来分辨白天和黑夜。  
但是这种事情再也不会发生了，罗伊斯告诉自己，还有最多半个小时，他就要离开这座被战争几乎毁灭掉的城市。  
他站在拥挤的公共汽车内，这里人很混杂，没有人会注意到他这一个落单的年轻Omega，这是他两三个月来第一次走出家门——不算几天前他被几个警察带领着去认领被火箭弹炸的面目全非的自己的alpha的遗体或者昨天他偷偷去黑市花大价钱搞来的这几片信息素屏蔽贴的短程旅途。  
城市的风景一帧帧地在他眼前掠过，他在这里生活了二十年，对每一寸土地都几乎烂熟于心。可是战争已经使这里变得面目全非。他在家中一般都只闻其声，但是如今终于触目可及。大片的房屋被炸毁掉，只留下一小堵墙壁，街上遍地饿殍，伸手讨饭的乞丐随处可见。道路上也并不畅通，焦黑而扭曲的汽车外壳头下脚上，到处都是玻璃碎片。  
罗伊斯揉了揉自己的眉心，头疼地叹了口气。  
他目睹了这一切的变化，当他还是个小孩子的时候，这里并不是这个样子。他有着自己亲人和朋友的呵护，omega和alpha并没有什么区别，他可以自由地去上学或者去街道上玩耍，从来没有人会规定说omega必须要alpha的陪同才可以出现在公共场合。  
然后在三年前战争爆发了，一个号称圣战组织的东西占领了他所在的城市，一切都变得天翻地覆。他们更改了一切的规定，omega禁止私自上街，而是应该待在家里，而他们在离开家门时也必须把脸给蒙起来，此外，抑制剂和信息素屏蔽贴也被禁止发行，还有许多类似的苛责的规定几乎限制了omega所有的生存空间，而违反这些规定的人就会遭受到毒打，无一例外。  
这也是为什么罗伊斯今天特意多穿了点衣服，因为这样如果被逮住被鞭打的疼痛感也可以减轻一些。  
他的父母在三年前的战争中丧生了，连带着他们的房子一起，一颗炸弹毁灭了这一切。他运气很好被救了出来，可是还没等他恢复好，他的亲戚们就急不可耐地把他嫁给了一个alpha，即使就在婚礼时他的手臂上还缠着绷带。  
婚礼很简单，罗伊斯现在很庆幸这一点，因为他从来都不认为那个alpha是自己的丈夫。那个家伙比自己大了二十来岁，又老又丑还发福，此外还纠集着一堆狐朋狗友喝酒赌博。罗伊斯每天被他给关在家里不准出去，就是做做饭干点家务活，有时候稍有不顺心还要遭受自己alpha的毒打。  
他在这样压抑的环境里待了三年，直到几天前他的alpha在外寻欢作乐时被那枚火箭弹给砸中。他用最快的速度变卖了房子和家具去还清他的alpha所欠的赌债，然后草草地收拾了一下决定离开这里。  
他知道他要去哪里，威斯特法伦，一座距离这里坐火车要十来个小时的城市，他一年前听从那里来的游人说，那座城市很和平，战争从未波及到那，Omega还是享有和alpha一样的权利，可以自由地在公众场合露面。  
公共汽车停了下来，到火车站了，罗伊斯从车的后门走下，竭力把自己伪装成一位alpha，去买了一张到威斯特法伦的火车票。

02  
火车十一点开，罗伊斯在候车大厅里找了个不显眼的位子坐下，这里人声嘈杂，他看见有士兵在车站内和人行道上巡逻，时不时厉声喝斥发号施令，他们穿着黑色的衣服，都带着一把冲锋枪。  
罗伊斯小心翼翼地环顾四周，然后起身向自己即将搭乘的火车的候车站台走去。现在对于omega的规定越来越严格，每一个乘客上车前都会检查他们的身份证明——来确认他们是omega还是alpha，如果他找不到一个可靠的alpha来伪装成他的丈夫或者亲人，那么等待他的就只有被士兵抓住审讯毒打遣返这一条路可以走。  
他打量着自己周围的乘客，心里掂量着选择哪一位去接触。他看见了一个白胡子的老头——他摇了摇头，不行，这太老了，接着是一位大腹便便的中年人，罗伊斯在看见对方的眼神后就感到了一阵恶寒，赶紧把头给扭了过去。接着他又打量着不远处的一家三口，请那位alpha父亲来假装自己的表哥也不是不行，但是他总隐隐觉得这人不够可靠。最后他的目光落在了一位刚刚走到站台上手里提着个手提箱的黑发年轻alpha身上。  
他鼓起勇气走到了这个alpha面前，四周没人注意到他，大家都在专注于自己的事情上。  
“打扰了，先生，请问您要去威斯特法伦吗？”  
对方看着他的眼睛，“不，我要去安联。”  
安联……行吧，罗伊斯咬咬嘴唇，安联是在沿途上火车要停靠的一个站点，尽管这样会很不安全，但是眼下他也没有时间去再寻找一位alpha来帮忙了。  
“我想请问您能否帮帮我。您能帮我一个忙吗？”  
“什么忙，这位先生？”  
对方的表情柔和，甚至可以算得上温柔，灰绿色的眼睛看着他的蓝眼睛。  
罗伊斯鼓起勇气把自己的遭遇告诉了他，自己的丈夫死于轰炸，他无依无靠，决定去威斯特法伦谋生。  
“你想让我帮你搭上火车。”对方用的肯定句。  
罗伊斯点了点头，回避着对方的目光，“我知道这样很麻烦您，但是您看起来人很好心，我……”  
“别担心，先生，没有问题，这一点儿也不麻烦。”  
罗伊斯把一个信封递给了对方，里面有他提前准备好的几百块钱。  
“不，你拿着吧，我不需要这个。”对方把信封重新塞在了罗伊斯手里，“对了，我叫罗伯特·莱万多夫斯基，你喊我莱维就成，以免待会儿有人问起。”  
“谢谢您，莱维，我叫马尔科·罗伊斯。”

03  
“先生，您的证件？”检票员站在火车的车门前。  
罗伊斯忐忑不安地把自己的车票和证件一起递了过去，对方看了一眼皱起了眉头，“omega……？请问您的alpha在这里吗？”  
“他是我的omega。”莱万站在他的身后，声音里有一股不容置疑的压迫感，把自己的车票和证件也递了过去。  
检票员点了点头，给两人验了车票，“进去以后左拐。”  
两人选择了挨在一起的两个位子，莱万叫罗伊斯坐里面靠窗的位置，自己坐在过道边上。  
“你知道的，总有alpha企图对遇见的omega们图谋不轨，这是在保护你，马尔科先生。”莱万把自己的手提箱放在头顶的行李架上，然后倾过身子去拉上了车窗的窗帘，手臂不自觉地碰到了罗伊斯的身体。  
“谢谢您，莱维。”罗伊斯说，垂下了眼睛。  
列车很快的就开动了，推着手推车的乘务员从过道上穿过几次，莱万给罗伊斯要了一份午饭和一杯橙汁，“你总得吃点东西。”  
“先生，您的alpha对您真好。”乘务员离开的时候也不忘赞美一句，“我很少看见有alpha会给自己的omega买东西吃的。”  
罗伊斯连声道谢，却又有些不安，莱万对他实在是过好了点。  
吃完午饭两个人就闲聊起来，莱万住在安联，这一次是过来出差办事，他比罗伊斯大一岁，工作稳定，平时生活很简单，没有和omega交往过，始终都是单身一人。  
“那看来我真是找对人了。”罗伊斯半开玩笑。  
莱万也跟着笑了：“当作是罗伊斯先生对我的人品和长相的肯定？”  
罗伊斯边笑边点了点头。  
两个人接着又玩了一会儿牌，罗伊斯总是输，最后气地把牌扔在座位前面的小桌板上，腮帮子气地一鼓一鼓：“我不玩了！”  
莱万哄了一会儿才哄好他，又向乘务员要了一杯橙汁递给他：“行，别生气了，咱们不玩了，咱们玩点儿别的……”  
这时列车的广播通知打断了他们，距离安联只有半个小时的车程了，毫无情感起伏的机械女声提醒着要下车的乘客们注意携带好自己的随身物品。  
“你要下车了，莱维。”罗伊斯有点不舍，他已经把莱万当成自己的朋友了，“谢谢你今天愿意帮助我，如果可以的话我希望我们还能遇见，你是个很好的人……”  
“谢谢你的夸奖，罗伊斯先生，”莱万挑眉，打断了他的话，“但是你有一点说的不对，不是我要下车了，而是‘我们’要下车了。”  
“你在说什么？”罗伊斯看着莱万，表情困惑，还有一点害怕。  
“omega确定不跟着自己的alpha一起走吗？那待会儿乘务员问起你该怎么回答呢？”莱万眯起眼睛，“你会被抓住的，马尔科，相信我那些审问你的人可不会像我一样友善。”  
罗伊斯皱起眉，似乎是在计算自己被抓住的概率有多大。  
“喂，听着，马尔科，”莱万靠近他的耳朵轻声说，“还有你不会以为车厢上没有人注意到你这个年轻的omega吧？你真的以为你贴上了信息素的屏蔽贴就能瞒过alpha的眼睛？你就真不怕等我下车了以后会有人过来强奸你？”  
“提醒一句，根据你那边城市的规定，一个alpha强奸omega不犯法，而这个omega还有可能被判处通奸罪。”  
“你斜后面第三排的那个老家伙盯着你看了好久了，你不会真以为我不在这儿你可以全身而退吧？”  
罗伊斯扭头看着莱万，他的眼底有一丝恐慌。  
“相信我，我只是暂时把你给带到安联去，过几天等我放假了我就带你去威斯特法伦。”莱万的声音很让人心安，让人不由自主地去信任他。  
列车渐渐放缓了速度，莱万看了眼手上的腕表，“还有五分钟列车就到站了，你自己想想吧，马尔科，我知道你是个聪明的家伙。”  
“莱维，”罗伊斯的声音颤抖，但是他竭力要让自己镇定下来，“带我走，但是你要答应我，你要承诺带我去威斯特法伦。”  
“是的，我承诺。”

03  
罗伊斯坐在出租汽车的后座上，莱万坐在他的旁边。  
时间已经接近黄昏，太阳西斜，天边有着红色的晚霞，整座城市都沐浴在这种橙黄色的光芒之中。罗伊斯扭头看着车窗外的风景，心里忐忑极了。  
这是他第一次来到安联，这座对于他而言完全陌生的城市。安联比他原来居住的地方要大一些，有着大城市的气派，也更干净更整洁，更为重要的是这里还并没有被战争所波及到，人们和平地居住在这里，彼此之间相安无事。  
出租车停留在一栋很漂亮的两层小别墅前面，莱万招呼着罗伊斯跟他下了车，然后通过副驾驶座的车窗去给司机付了车费，罗伊斯注意到这是一个相当漂亮的街区，看起来居住在这里的人都有一定的经济基础和相当可观的收入。  
“这是我的家，马尔科，你可以先在这里住几天。”  
莱万示意罗伊斯跟着自己穿过前院，然后他打开家门让罗伊斯先进去。  
他摁亮了客厅的灯，关好门，罗伊斯打量着这里的布置和摆设，这是一个典型的单身男士的家，所有的家具都一应俱全，沙发下甚至还铺好了柔软的地毯，水晶吊灯很漂亮，散发着很柔和温馨的光，客厅的一角还摆着一架钢琴。罗伊斯看了眼餐厅和厨房，也是一样地整洁而又干净。他走到二楼去，楼梯间比较窄，地灯隐隐照亮前面的阶梯，灰白色的墙壁上光秃秃的，什么照片或者海报都没有，甚至没有一副像样的画。二楼铺的木质地板，走廊里面也是空荡荡的，什么装饰品都没有。  
“这边是我的房间。”莱万跟着他走了上来，这间房间的房门虚掩着，罗伊斯透过那扇门能看见里面的情况：这间房间的摆设很简单，一张大床，床上有一个枕头和一叠被子，一张书桌，一个靠墙摆放的衣柜和一个小小的床头柜。墙壁上还是什么照片都没有。  
“你可以先住在客房里面。”莱万领着他走到旁边去，这一间房间比之前那间主卧要小一些，床也要窄一点，其它的家具没有什么很大的变化，一个衣柜，一张桌子还有一个小梳妆台。  
莱万跟着他走进房间，透过这里的窗户可以看见外面的街道。  
“那两个人是谁，你认识吗？”莱万看着窗外突然发问。  
罗伊斯走过去，看见两个面色不善的人在房子对面的人行道上徘徊，“那两个是……是我丈夫的狐朋狗友，他们都是赌鬼，我丈夫死之前欠了他们一笔赌债还没有还清。”  
“你没有告诉过我你丈夫还是个赌鬼。”莱万的声音里有点责怪的意味。  
“对不起……”罗伊斯小声地说，“我以为这不重要……他抽烟喝酒赌博，晚上和那些朋友出去赌，沾了一身酒气很晚才回来，然后回到家就打我……”  
“他们两个跟了你一路，你也太不小心了。”莱万叹了口气，“也幸亏我当时把你给从火车上给带下来了，指不定我一走这两个家伙要干什么呢。”  
“抱歉拖累你了。”  
“没事……不过你打算怎么对付那两个人呢？”  
“把钱还给他们还清了就好了。”罗伊斯坐在床上，“我丈夫不止欠了他们两个钱，他死了以后我马上就去把他的财产给全部计算了一遍，把能还的赌债都还了，要不是Omega无权卖掉自己alpha的房子，我还能还更多……可是现在我还有一些钱没有替他还清，他们两个的都差的不多，也就几百块钱，但还有一个人我丈夫欠了他四位数，那个人也很吓人，是赌场里的老大……”  
“你打算怎么还他们的钱？”  
“我可以工作，”罗伊斯说，“我上过学，可以做很多工作。”  
莱万点了点头，“那看样子你得在这儿多待一段时间了，在你把所有的你那个丈夫欠的钱还清之前，你一个人离开这里都很不安全。”  
“麻烦你了，莱维。”  
罗伊斯躺在床上，声音疲惫，他伸展开双臂想要放松一下，身体的曼妙曲线在并不合身的衣服之下若隐若现。

04  
五点过了，罗伊斯看了一眼墙上的挂钟，心里盘算着莱万是不是也要回来了，低头把锅灶的火关小了一点，打开锅盖往里面撒了点盐。  
他在莱万家里已经住了将近三个月，时间也已经来到了夏日，他刚来没多久就在网上找到了一份打字员的工作，每天他坐在电脑前面两三个小时，把赚到的钱用信封托莱万帮他交给那两个人，或者到邮局去寄给那个赌场的老大。  
除此之外，他也开始打扫起莱万的房子，每天晚上尝试着给他做饭。  
罗伊斯不会做饭，或者说他做的不是很好吃，以前他的alpha也经常因为这个打他，嫌弃他做的米饭太硬或者汤太淡没有味道。  
莱万在第二天回来的时候递给罗伊斯一个袋子，罗伊斯打开发现里面是足够他使用一阵子的抑制剂和信息素屏蔽贴。  
“就在药店里买的，你知道的，”莱万边喝汤边向他解释，“安联这边没有禁止售卖这些东西。”  
“还有你的饭做的不错，就是盐真的放少了一点，看不出来你喜欢吃的这么清淡。”  
罗伊斯听见钥匙开门的声音，知道是莱万回来了。他把火关小，拿汤勺舀出来一盘端到餐桌上，莱万刚好走进客厅，随手打开了中央空调。  
“今天外面真热。”莱万说，把工作的公文包往沙发上一扔，向罗伊斯走过来，“你今天怎么样，马尔科？”  
“挺好的，”罗伊斯从厨房里端出来一盘切好的水果拼盘，“先吃点水果吧，冰镇的。”  
莱万接过来道了声谢，把拼盘也放在桌子上，然后跟去厨房帮罗伊斯把晚餐一道一道地端上来。  
“冰箱里没有酸奶了，”罗伊斯最后拿出两个玻璃杯和一盒酸奶，给两个人都倒上了一杯，“这是最后一盒。”  
罗伊斯把酸奶盒放在桌子上，然后抽出椅子坐在莱万对面。  
莱万家的餐桌是方形的，不大，最多也就围着能坐四个人。  
“那明天去超市买吧，还有顺带再买一点新衣服和书，还有我听说FIFA又上新了，赶紧去买一盒新游戏。”莱万说着，往自己的盘子里夹了个鸡翅。  
“那你再帮我买一袋洗衣粉，还有能不能帮我带回来一个冰淇凌，如果可以的话？”罗伊斯问他，他很喜欢吃冰淇凌，但是他已经有很久没有吃过了，他以前的alpha甚至连一个冰淇凌都不愿意破费。  
“为什么要我给你带回来？明天当然是我们两个一起去超市啊。”莱万的灰蓝色眼睛注视着他，“你还没有去安联的市里逛过吧？”  
罗伊斯点点头，他自从来到这里之后最多也只是去街区上借用过那个公共烤箱——在自己家有一次突然跳闸的时候，那次还是等莱万回来把电给修好的。  
“那……我需要穿上布卡吗？”罗伊斯咬咬唇，迟疑地问出这个他担忧已久的问题，安联虽然比他原先的城市开放些，可是大部分人还是持同样保守的态度，omega上街需要蒙上脸似乎是一个约定俗成的规矩，不需要专门的规定，因为甚至连很多omega自己都这样觉得。  
“当然不需要！”莱万瞪着他，似乎不理解为什么他会问出这样的问题，“你为什么会这样想？你是觉得会有alpha或者其他人举报你或者斥责你？可是我在你身边啊，马尔科！”  
“还有，你是真的感觉不到热吗？”莱万转移了话题，指指罗伊斯身上穿着的长袖白衬衫，“我就没有看见你穿过短袖，你真的不热吗，现在可是三十几度的天气。”  
“不热。”罗伊斯眨眨眼。

05  
第二天是星期六，两个人一大早就出发了。莱万带着罗伊斯坐出租车去了市中心，安联确实比他以前的小城要繁华许多，莱万告诉罗伊斯街边每一栋建筑的名字，这是市政厅，那是图书馆，中间的绿地上有一片公园，孩子们在那里荡秋千或者踢足球……街边停着各种不同款式不同品牌的车辆，他们花费了一上午的时间在不同的街道里散步，莱万把罗伊斯拉近各种装潢的相当漂亮的商店里面，叫导购拿来一件又一件的衣服塞给罗伊斯试试，可是罗伊斯说什么也不愿意去试那些短袖T恤和短裤，即使莱万一再跟他保证说你穿上之后会很好看。  
最后莱万给他买了几件长袖和薄薄的运动外套，还给他买了几条牛仔裤。  
“好吧，你要是真的不喜欢穿短袖的话……”莱万假装心碎的重重的叹了口气，故作委屈，“马尔科，你太让我伤心了。你居然这么不给我面子。”  
“闭嘴吧，你的演技都可以拿小金人了。”罗伊斯不客气地翻了个白眼，被莱万狠狠的揉了揉头毛报复。  
罗伊斯很不高兴，他觉得自己辛辛苦苦打理的头发被揉乱了，又跟莱万闹了好一会儿才罢休。  
两人中午选择了一家位于购物中心里面的餐厅，餐厅很安静，饭也很好吃，吃完饭他们一起去购物中心里面买其它的东西，莱万在FIFA的专柜前面停留了很久。  
“你说是买FIFA20吗？马尔科？”莱万拿着一盒游戏仔细打量，“我觉得这个超出我的预期价格了……有点小贵，你能再忍一会儿继续玩FIFA19吗？”  
“行，我都可以，反正你也玩不过我。”罗伊斯推着购物车，懒懒的打了个哈欠，购物车里面是他们刚买的各种零食和衣服。  
“我哪里打不过你？我那明明是在让着你！”莱万不服气地回嘴，罗伊斯在旁边笑弯了腰。  
他和莱万很喜欢闲来无事的时候在家里打游戏，他虽然游戏技术很菜，但是打FIFA倒是从未输过。  
“行了行了，你不买就不买吧，别拿那副表情瞪着我！”罗伊斯过了好一会儿才停止狂笑，抬起头看见莱万身后不远处一个带着自己家人出来的alpha正狠狠地盯着他，那个alpha大概四五十岁，留着灰白色的络腮胡，头上有点秃顶，他的身后是一个把自己蒙的严严实实地年轻omega，那一双露出来的眼睛看着他神色复杂，说不上是惊慌还是羡慕。那个omega地怀里还抱着一个看来只有三，四岁的小姑娘。  
“你怎么啦，马尔科？”莱万注意到罗伊斯的神色不太对劲儿。  
“没，没事，我们走吧，莱维。”罗伊斯无端地感到慌张，扯着莱万赶紧推着手推车离开那里，但是他感觉得到那一家子的目光还是钉在他身上好久。  
之后的购物中罗伊斯一直郁郁寡欢，莱万也试着问了几次原因，但是罗伊斯都没怎么回答。他们一起去收银台结算了金额，这时也到吃晚饭的时候了，莱万找了家拉面馆，吃完饭以后还带着罗伊斯去买了冰淇凌。  
“对了，还有一件事情。”莱万等着罗伊斯吃完了冰淇凌，把他给拽进了一家照相馆。  
“你不是总抱怨家里冷冰冰的没有烟火气吗？我们这次多照几张相带回去挂家里的墙上，看起来就更像是一个‘家’了。”莱万向罗伊斯解释道。  
罗伊斯想起来了，这是他刚搬进去的时候跟莱万讲过的话，罗伊斯很喜欢莱万的家的整洁，但是他又很嫌弃这种冷冰冰的感觉，就像是酒店一样，只是给人提供了一个居住的地方，没有一点生活的气息。  
只是随后因为他和莱万渐渐熟络了起来，两个人经常在一起聊天或者玩游戏，所以他也就不这么觉得那个家只是一栋屋子了，但是他没想到自己这么久之前抱怨的话莱万能记到现在。  
照相馆的摄影师倒是很兴奋，给他和莱万照了一张又一张，不过罗伊斯觉得这位女摄影师肯定误会了自己和莱万的关系，不然他无法解释为什么会有那么多张看起来像极了结婚照。  
莱万定制了一个比较大的相框，要过几天照相馆会送到家里去，此外还有一整本的照片集，莱万翻看了一下小心地装在纸袋里递给罗伊斯叫他拿好。  
“祝你们新婚快乐！”女摄影师说，又往莱万的手里偷偷塞了什么东西，罗伊斯看见她眼睛里闪着的兴奋的光。  
“她是不是误会了什么……”离开之后罗伊斯尴尬的问莱万。  
“没有关系，你没看到他们门口贴出来的广告吗，拍结婚照打八折。”莱万相当淡定。  
两人离开购物中心时天色已经完全暗了下来，走了一天的路罗伊斯有点累了，就想坐着休息一会儿，莱万看了眼手表，无奈地告诉他：“罗伊斯先生，离最后一班回去的公共汽车发车只有五分钟了，我身上带的钱已经不够打车回去了，你要是不想露宿街头就得赶紧站起来跟我赶到公交车站去。”  
“可是我真的走不动了。”罗伊斯开始了不讲理的胡闹模式。  
“那我背你总行吧？”莱万蹲下身，示意罗伊斯趴到他背上来。  
罗伊斯双手搂着莱万的脖子，一只手的手腕上还挂着一个购物袋。莱万一只手托着他，另一只手也拎着其它的他们今天买的东西。  
“你走快点，你再不走快点小心公交车都开走了。”罗伊斯趴在莱万的耳朵后面说话，声音软软的，呼出的热气喷在莱万的脖颈上。  
“这时候你倒是知道着急了。”莱万用拎着购物袋的那只手捏了一把罗伊斯的手，罗伊斯轻轻叫了一声。  
“喂，疼！”罗伊斯皱起眉头。  
“那就别吵。”莱万嘴上这么说着，脸上的表情已经出卖了他，他嘴角勾起，脸上的线条也柔和了，看着罗伊斯的眼睛里是不多见的温柔。  
这时天上有烟花爆炸的声音，两人抬起头看见绚丽的烟火在夜空中绽放，一簇簇一团团，是不同的颜色，金色，红色，蓝色，但是都是一样的美丽。  
“莱维你看，是烟花耶。”罗伊斯很兴奋，在他的记忆里，这样的噼里啪啦的爆炸声带来的都是死亡与恐惧，他早就忘了世界上还有这种美好的东西的存在。  
“是啊，”莱万放缓了脚步，和罗伊斯一起抬头看着烟花，“马尔科喜欢吗？”  
“喜欢！”  
“那我们以后就多来这里看烟花吧。”  
罗伊斯还在抬头看着，听着莱万的话点了点头，莱万低下头继续去赶路，无意间瞥见了罗伊斯敞开的袖口。  
可能是刚才拍完照片重新换好衣服的时候忘记扣上袖口了吧，莱万隐隐约约看见罗伊斯的手臂上有好几道红色的鞭痕。  
莱万觉得他今天的心情就像是一个欢乐的鼓起来的气球，在这一瞬间，被一根针给戳破了。

06  
之后的日子没什么特别大的变化，那两个赌徒收到了足够的欠款就自觉离开了，可是罗伊斯还是没有还的清那位“赌场老大”的钱，就只能继续待在莱万家里。  
先前两人在商场里照的那副照片也给莱万寄到了家中，白色的相框镶的金边，看着还真像结婚照。莱万把这张照片挂在卧室的墙上，罗伊斯吃晚饭时抗议说应该把照片挂在客厅里，莱万问他，“怎么，你是想让客人一进门就看见然后问我这是谁，我好回答说’这是我的小omega？’”  
罗伊斯脸红了，低下头去对付自己的那盘海鲜饭，莱万笑着看着他。  
过了一会儿他才重新抬起头跟莱万说，“对了我的抑制剂没有了，我估摸着明天就到我的发情期了，你要不待会儿吃完饭就去药店再帮我买点。”  
“没有了？啥？”莱万瞪着他，语气稍有些吃惊，“我当时去买的时候那个医生可跟我说那是半年的剂量啊，现在才过去三个月！”  
“可是真的没有了啊，”罗伊斯很苦恼，“我没必要骗你这个吧，莱维。”  
“行吧，我待会儿去给你买，”莱万叹了口气，然后又挑逗起罗伊斯来，“要是药店卖没了怎么办？要不要我帮你解决啊？”  
“闭嘴。”罗伊斯的腿在桌子底下狠狠地踢了莱万一脚，两人都笑起来。  
莱万从药店回到家都已经晚上八点过了，他在推开家门的时候就感觉到了不对劲，客厅的中央空调还是开着，在夏日的晚上呜呜地吹着冷风。餐桌上的食物都被收拾完毕了，碟子和刀叉都摆在厨房里正确的位置上，像往常一样擦洗的很干净。楼梯的地灯打开着，罗伊斯不见了踪影，他听见楼上隐隐传来一阵奇怪的声响。  
“马口？”莱万拎着装着抑制剂的塑料袋走上了二楼，他听见罗伊斯呜咽了一声算是回答，声音从主卧里传出来，莱万心下疑惑，推开了虚掩着的卧室门。  
他只往里面看了一眼就明白发生了什么。  
罗伊斯的发情期意外地提前了。  
“莱维……”罗伊斯正抱着莱万的枕头坐在床上，满脸通红，就连声音都有些软软的，他的omega气味控制不住地散发出来，屋子里全是三色堇的香味。  
“莱维，你能帮帮我吗……”  
莱万把袋子丢在地上，走过去把罗伊斯抱在怀里，他散发出自己alpha的矢车菊的味道，怀里的omega挣扎的幅度要小了一些，他吻了吻罗伊斯的额头，发现竟然有些发烫。他轻轻解开怀中人的衬衫扣子，拉开罗伊斯裤子的拉链。  
这是罗伊斯的身体第一次完全暴露在莱万的眼睛底下，罗伊斯习惯了穿长袖和长裤，他把自己在最炎热的夏天里包裹的严严实实的，并且拒绝了莱万不止一次去沙滩散步或者去水里游泳的请求。莱万盯着罗伊斯的身体，心里像是明白了为什么，果然自己之前在商场的那天晚上看见罗伊斯袖口下的红痕没有那么简单。  
罗伊斯的身体上全是各种伤疤，手臂上是红色的鞭痕和青紫色的被掐过的痕迹，莱万不敢想象罗伊斯的前夫下手得是有多重才会在这么久之后都未消退，而他的后背上更是有一块看起来是被烧伤的痕迹。  
“莱维？”身下的人疑惑地叫了一声，莱万回过神来，装作没有看见对方身体上的伤痕，轻轻分开罗伊斯的双腿。  
两个人的信息素充斥在房间之内，莱万忘记了关上窗户，可是连一向淘气的夏日的晚风都知道不应该在此时此刻吹起窗帘。  
完事了之后莱万抱着怀里的人去浴室清理，罗伊斯昏昏沉沉的睡了过去，莱万帮他换上睡衣抱到自己的床上去休息，对方身体发烫得厉害，莱万量了下体温发现对方在发高烧，于是连夜就把自己的好友兼家庭医生皮什切克给夺命连环call了过来。  
两个人几乎忙了一整晚才把罗伊斯的体温给降了下来，但是后者还是有点低烧。莱万给他每隔两个小时量一次体温再顺带喂药，几乎一晚上没有合过眼，第二天一大早就给公司打了电话请了一周的事假。  
罗伊斯醒来的时候莱万刚好给他做好了早餐，莱万把热牛奶和面包端到床边递给他，那头皮什切克就在叫他出去，说是有重要的事情要跟他讲。  
莱万再三嘱咐罗伊斯一定要吃点东西，才退出去找皮什切克。  
“你的omega症状很奇怪，”皮什切克说，“他这次意外发情并不是偶然，我刚拿到昨天晚上给他检查的检查报告，他在这三个月内使用的抑制剂剂量时正常剂量的两倍，但是就这样都只能勉强帮他挨过发情期，所以这次一旦发情期开始没有立刻使用抑制剂，就会对身体造成很大的冲击和伤害——你也知道，抑制剂使用过度是有很大的副作用的。”  
“那他为什么要使用两倍的抑制剂呢？”  
“可能跟以前的生活有关。”皮什切克说，“从报告看起来他有被强制要求发情的经历，还有一些原因我也只能猜测，毕竟你得把他送到医院去再做一个详细的检查才能查出一些既往病史来——说不定他自己都不知道有可能有这些问题，不过从我过往的经验来看，如果他以前的alpha对他不好的话，发情期的家暴，流产，都是有可能会导致这些问题的。”  
莱万一时没有说话，只是呆呆地盯着眼前的地面。  
“你别再让他以后使用抑制剂了，再造成的副作用恐怕就不只是发烧这么简单了。”  
“还有，不要完全标记他，他现在的身体承受不住。”  
送走了皮什切克，莱万回到卧室里陪着罗伊斯，发情期的omega也做不了什么，莱万就搂着他督促他按时吃药，还顺带问他要不要玩几盘FIFA。  
罗伊斯很累，混身没有力气，就摇了摇头。他和莱万就这样安静地靠在一起坐了一会儿，才缓缓地开口：  
“莱维，你也看到我身上的伤口了……”  
“那没有什么大不了的，马口，”莱万赶紧说，“那不是你的错。”  
“我知道，”罗伊斯低声说，头枕着莱万的胸膛，莱万揉着他的金色头发，“他总是这样，喝醉了酒，赌博输了，大晚上地回来就打我，我后背的伤疤是他拿打火机给我烫的……”  
“我不是没有反抗过，我也打过他挠过他咬过他，但是没有用，我甚至尝试过逃跑，结果被抓了回来，他把我关在过地下室里面度过整个发情期，除了水什么都不给……”  
“马尔科，我说了，这不是你的错，”莱万在罗伊斯额头上一吻，“如果可以，我多么希望你承受过的痛苦能分给我一半，不，是全部转移在我身上。”  
罗伊斯摇摇头没说什么，不一会儿他就又靠在莱万身上睡着了。  
莱万攥起罗伊斯的手，轻轻放在嘴边亲吻，他们都明白他们彼此的关系有了一些变化，也许这是上帝的意思，他们终将休戚与共。

07  
夏天已经渐渐地步入了尾声，莱万和罗伊斯的关系越来越紧密，但是安联所处的情况却越来越糟糕。  
战火渐渐蔓延到了这里，罗伊斯又可以听见他熟悉的火箭弹的声响。他听说有孩子在马路上被流弹击中，炸成了碎片，有omega在家中被突然闯入的alpha士兵带走或者杀害。有时晚上家里会停电，他和莱万就搂在一起躺在床上，当炸弹会落在离街区比较近的地方时，他们听见窗户都被震得喀拉拉的响。  
莱万每天去工作了以后，他就担忧地在家里为莱万祈祷，有时他看见有远处的高楼被炸毁，或者听见消防车和救护车的声音，呼啸着从不远处的马路上驶过，他就会跌跌撞撞地冲到街上，嘴里念着各种听来的祷词，到街边的电话亭里给莱万打电话，再三确认他的安全。许多天的晚上他会做噩梦，梦见看不见脸的士兵带着他去到一片楼房的废墟里，他看见莱万的尸体，被炸弹炸毁的面目全非，就像他之前那位alpha的尸体一样。他看见自己跪下去无声地哭泣，他想要逃跑可是双腿像灌了铅一样使不上劲儿，他想要尖叫可是喉咙像是被什么给堵上了一样发不出任何声音。  
他总是在半夜在噩梦中醒来，脸色惨白后背全是冷汗，这时他翻个身看见莱万正躺在自己身边熟睡，他忍不住凑过去躺在莱万怀里，听着他的呼吸声和心跳，感受他温暖的体温包裹自己。  
“别离开我，莱维。”他低声说，莱万的呼吸均匀而又平稳。  
他感觉到莱万的双臂不自觉地搂紧了自己，像是对自己的话的回应。  
他不是没有在白天告诉过莱万自己的担忧，莱万给他看了一把藏在单人沙发底下的黑色手枪。“要是有人敢伤害你，我绝对一枪打爆他的脑袋。”莱万淡淡地说，但是罗伊斯感觉出来这话里有掩藏不住的杀气。  
莱万也在策划着搬家，他告诉罗伊斯，等我再赚几个月的钱，我们就买火车票搬到威斯特法伦去。就你和我，马尔科，我们可以在那里找一个教堂结婚，或者草坪婚礼，我们还可以邀请卢卡什当证婚人，之后办一场蜜月旅行，带你去全世界最漂亮的地方逛逛。  
罗伊斯听到这些也忍不住笑了，眼睛里闪烁着对未来的憧憬和向往。  
也许我们还可以养一只狗，莱维，或者要个孩子，男孩子就叫亚历山大，女孩就叫亚历山德拉，我喜欢这个名字。  
“当然，要是有了孩子，当然都听你的取名字。”莱万抱着罗伊斯在他耳边低语。  
九月份入了秋，天气渐渐转凉。莱万在第一个星期五回家的时候意外地发现罗伊斯不在家里。厨房里锅灶的火还没有关，罗伊斯给他煲的汤，还有做的精致的意大利面。  
“马尔科？”他上上下下转了一圈都没有看到罗伊斯，只得出门去寻找。他的邻居正在浇花，莱万凑到篱笆旁边，问对方看见罗伊斯了没有。  
“诺，往那边走了吧，可能是去用公共烤炉了。”对方说完就又去浇花了，莱万想最近停电的严重，家里的烤炉也坏了始终没有修，罗伊斯估摸着是去那里烤面包了。  
他往那边走去，看见公共烤炉边上围了一圈人，心里咯噔一下，隐隐担忧起罗伊斯来。  
他扒开看热闹的人群往里面挤，看见罗伊斯手臂上挎着面包的篮子站在人群中间，他面前是一个蒙着面纱只露出一双眼睛的老年omega对着他大吼，唾沫横飞。  
“你这种荡妇就应该被那些流浪汉给强奸！”那个年老的omega说，斥责起来毫不留情。  
莱万走过去把罗伊斯护在身后，alpha散发出压迫的气息，周遭的温度似乎都又降了几度。  
“你凭什么这么说我的Omega？”莱万很生气，声音倒是意外地平静。  
“凭什么？就凭他勾引我男人！”  
莱万皱起眉头，他认出了这个Omega,这个家伙的丈夫是个裁缝，住在另一个街区，又老又丑。  
“勾引你男人？”莱万忍不住笑出了声，“难道马尔科会嫌弃我的不好，出来烤个面包都会顺带勾引你男人喽？你怕不是有妄想症。”  
“妄想症？你的omega不戴面纱不穿布卡，穿的那么少就敢往大街上走，不就是为了勾引我男人吗？他就应该被那些alpha毒打一顿，还让他涨涨教训！”  
莱万感觉得到罗伊斯拉紧了自己的衣角。  
回去后的罗伊斯没有胃口吃晚饭，早早地就上楼睡觉了，莱万收拾了餐具到卧室去安慰罗伊斯，“你知道他们说的都不是真的，你又何苦跟自己生气呢？”  
“不，我不生他们的气，我只是在想，如果连omega自己都认为自己是应该被压制被束缚的那一方，那么那些煞费苦心地平权运动又有什么意义呢？我们费力所争取和向往的自由与平等，又怎么可能会实现呢？”

08  
罗伊斯问的问题莱万给不出他答案，也没有人能给他一个准确的回答。  
生活变得越来越糟糕，莱万开始张罗起搬到威斯特法伦的事项。他让先到了那边的皮什切克帮自己看好了房子，开始着手准备辞职的事项，得把这边的工作做一个完美的结束。  
十月初的一天他去银行取走剩余的存款，其实也没有多少钱，他早就有预感战争会波及到此地，从年初就开始只领现金。这年头钱只有攥在自己手里或者花出去才会安全，或许再过几个月，过分的通货膨胀会让不少家庭几十年来的积蓄化为乌有，纸币就和一张废纸没有什么区别。  
他拿着取出来的几百块钱回到家，出乎他意料的，家门打开着，莱万警觉起来，担心罗伊斯是不是出了什么事。  
果不其然。  
罗伊斯坐在双人沙发上，双手被绑在身后，他的旁边是一个莱万从来没见过的陌生alpha,络腮胡子一身肌肉，看着就知道是个狠角色。  
“这位先生！”莱万站在门边上竭尽心平气和，“请你离我的omega远一点！”  
“啊，原来你的alpha回来了啊，”络腮胡没有一点的自觉性，手里突然变出一把尖刀抵住罗伊斯的下巴，要挟着莱万不敢轻举妄动，“怎么？你的前夫哪点不如他了？你前夫还欠着我一大笔钱呢！”  
莱万了然了，这家伙就是那个赌场的老板，看样子是最近出了事就跑上门来要钱了。  
莱万不惊讶对方找得到自己家，那两个小混混回去估计就一股脑儿地告诉他了。  
“我不是都把钱还给你了吗！”罗伊斯声音颤抖。  
“那我说不够呢？”  
“这有钱，”莱万不想和这种人纠缠，只想赶紧保证马尔科的安全，把钱包里刚取到的纸币递过去，“要就拿去，放开马尔科。”  
“呵，你觉得我会在乎你那点小钱？这样吧，你叫你的小omega陪我睡一晚上，我就把这笔欠款给还清了。”  
莱万脸色铁青，走到单人沙发前面，从沙发垫里抽出手枪瞄准了对方。  
“我再说最后一遍，要钱就拿了赶紧滚，不然可别怪我不客气。”  
络腮胡不以为意，晃了晃手中的尖刀，“怎么？要比比是我下刀子更快，还是你的子弹更快吗？”  
莱万没有再跟他废话，直接扣下了扳机。

09  
“没事儿，马尔科，没事儿，都过去了。”莱万走过去解开罗伊斯手上的绳子把他搂在怀里，罗伊斯脸色惨白，看样子被络腮胡的信息素压制的有点难受，不过情绪还算稳定。  
“我们得把他的尸体给抬出去。”罗伊斯说，抬头看着莱万。  
“不需要。”莱万说，“我们可以今天就离开。”  
“去威斯特法伦？”  
“嗯，我答应过你的。”  
“可是我东西还没收拾！”  
“我们只需要把照片和相框给带上，其它的都可以去那里再买。”  
“哦对了你要是想带上FIFA19也可以。”莱万又补充了一句。  
“但是……那些士兵……他们会发现这里有人去世的……他们就像鬣狗一样。”罗伊斯还是疑虑。  
“没事的，马尔科，不用担心。”莱万低声说着，“我们走吧，赶紧。”  
一个小时以后他们就已经坐上了开往威斯特法伦的火车。莱万买了两张一等座的车票，他们还是坐在一起，罗伊斯靠着窗户，出神地盯着窗外安联的风景。  
莱万要来了一条毯子给罗伊斯盖上，他们得在火车上度过这个晚上，他不希望罗伊斯着凉。  
火车缓缓地往前开动，这时罗伊斯注意到有一枚火箭弹从天上划过，奔着自己原来居住的街区而去，不一会儿就看见天上冒起了滚滚浓烟，干净整洁的街区顷刻之间化为乌有。  
他转头去看莱万，莱万很明显也看到了。  
但是莱万只是起身去为他拉上了窗帘，一如他们第一次见面时的那样。  
“睡吧，马尔科，别想了，”列车行驶的速度越来越快，很快就把安联给甩在了尾巴后面，列车里的灯光也暗了下去，莱万给罗伊斯的座位调整了高度让他可以斜躺下去，然后吻了吻他的鼻尖，“别想这些了，明天一早，我们就到威斯特法伦了。”

尾声  
【六年后】  
“萨沙，走了，该上学去了，再不走就要迟到了。”罗伊斯站在家门口大声喊着自己的儿子，紧接着有脚步声从楼梯上传下来，金发男孩拎着自己的书包，急火火地朝罗伊斯跑来。  
莱万在餐桌上喂完了女儿克拉拉喝粥，正拿着餐巾纸擦干净她的嘴角，然后把她从椅子上抱下来。  
罗伊斯走过去接过克拉拉抱在手上，然后又转身叮嘱萨沙，“你带好笔记本了吗？铅笔呢？课本呢？”  
“都在这里。”萨沙欢快地说，把书包背在肩上。  
“那我们走吧，上学的第一天可不要迟到。”罗伊斯给了即将要去上班的丈夫一个亲吻，然后一只手抱着女儿一只手牵着儿子走出来家门。  
又是一个春天，昨天晚上刚下了一场大雨，雨后的空气格外地清新，路面上的积水还没有被完全处理干净，罗伊斯不住地提醒自己的儿子不要淘气地去踩小水洼。  
“那会把你的衣服给弄脏的。”罗伊斯说，萨沙抬起头来对着他笑，他继承了罗伊斯的头发脸型和莱万的眉眼，长得特别的好看。  
罗伊斯在威斯特法伦已经居住了六年了，他们刚来到这里之后莱万就买下了一栋很标致的两层小别墅，他们在一个天气晴朗的周末在家附近的小教堂里举办了一个很平常朴素的婚礼，除了证婚人皮什切克和教堂的牧师之外就没有别人。之后也没有什么特别的蜜月期，一是因为战争特殊原因去外面担心不安全，二是对于他们来说，经历了这么多的事情只要还能在一起，那每一天都是在度蜜月。  
起初罗伊斯很想要一个孩子，可是莱万考虑到他的身体状况始终不同意，最后他磨破了嘴皮子还去医院认真地检查了一遍身体再三跟莱万保证这不会影响自己的身体健康，又再加上皮什切克的劝说和担保，莱万才答应了他，但是要他同意一旦身体出了问题就会把孩子给做掉。  
还好十个月的孕期中没有什么大事，萨沙就这样平平稳稳的出生了。三年后他们又有了女儿克拉拉，有时候一家四口一起外出旅行，罗伊斯透过商店的橱窗看见他们的身影，他们就像是最平常的家庭一样，但也是最幸福的家庭。  
现在萨沙六岁了，要去上小学一年级，克拉拉三岁，在上幼儿园。  
罗伊斯正要带着他们穿过马路走到学校去，可是就在这时候一辆茶色玻璃窗的黑色陆地巡洋舰突然冲了过来。在他们面前打了个转，几乎和他们擦肩而过，罗伊斯吓得拉紧了萨沙往人行道上扯，它溅起的茶色雨水险些喷到他们身上。  
是的，战争还没有结束，威斯特法伦也并非是诗歌里所描述的天堂。这里的omega可以工作，可以自由出行，少了许多来自alpha的束缚，但是他也不止一次地看见过有寡妇带着几个骨瘦如柴的孩子在屋檐底下乞讨，也不止一次地看见这样的景象，那些战争的始作俑者仍然在城市的街道之上横冲直撞。  
但是这一切都在改善，罗伊斯告诉自己，事情总会慢慢地变好。  
他先把克拉拉送到幼儿园去，然后牵着萨沙的手带着他穿过一条走廊走到一年级的教室去。萨沙站在教室的门口踟蹰着，不敢走进去，罗伊斯蹲下身来和他平视，“怎么啦，萨沙？”  
“妈妈……”萨沙别扭的开口，罗伊斯并不介意孩子们喊自己妈妈，“我听说，我长大以后可能会分化成omega……”  
罗伊斯在心底叹了口气，这不是现在该讨论的问题，可是他看着自家儿子纠结的模样又忍不住想笑，估计这小子在心里都纠结这个问题几天了，于是就笑着捏捏他的脸蛋，“萨沙，你不需要担心这个，你还小，而且分化成omega也没什么不好的，妈妈不是经常告诉你们，不管是alpha还是omega，其实都是一样的吗？”  
“外界给你的定位不重要，重要的是你怎么看自己，你想成为一个什么样的人。”  
萨沙似懂非懂地点点头，罗伊斯站起身来，“好啦萨沙，你该去上课了，不然就真的迟到了哦。”  
“嗯好的，妈妈，再见！”萨沙又雀跃起来，对着罗伊斯挥挥手，一蹦一跳地踏进了教室。  
罗伊斯笑着和他挥手，他又拐了一个弯，现在他看见那些二年级的站在教室门口迎接他的孩子们了。天气还是有点冷，春寒料峭，孩子们还是带着围巾，帽子和手套。  
孩子们看见罗伊斯后都以最快的速度跑了过来，把他围在中间，叽叽喳喳地说着话。罗伊斯理解孩子们放了一整个假期之后又见到他的激动心情，他费了好大劲儿才让他们安静下来，排好队依次走进教室坐好。  
孩子们坐在座位上还是不安分，仍然在兴奋地讲着话。罗伊斯清了清嗓子，“打开你们的英语课本，孩子们。”说着把他自己的课本放到讲台上。  
教室里渐渐安静了下来，在一阵齐刷刷翻动课本的声音中，罗伊斯走到教室的窗户前，从这里可以望见学校的操场。他看见一年级的孩子们被老师带着到操场上玩耍，萨沙看见罗伊斯了，很高兴地对他挥手，“妈妈！”  
罗伊斯也笑着给自己儿子挥手，他重新走回到讲台上，拿起粉笔在黑板上写下今天上课的内容。他知道自己一定是微笑着的，今天的阳光很是灿烂，透过窗户大片大片毫不吝惜地洒进教室，把课桌的一角都镀成了金色。  
看吧，虽然生活中有暴雨肆虐，但是暴雨过后还是会迎来灿烂千阳。  
Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 我顺带安利一下《灿烂千阳》这本书，它和《追风筝的人》是同一个作者的作品，描写的是阿富汗女性的故事。我个人比起《追风筝的人》更加喜欢这本小说，很感人描写那些也都很棒很细腻，有兴趣的姐妹们可以去看一下。


End file.
